This road I'm on
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Brian has to work a case to stay out of prison in the process he comes a cross some old faces and new. This fic has the whole cast of 2 fast and the fast. Please read and review(new ch!)
1. The case

~*~*~*~*~~

After what happened in LA, Brian O'Conner went on the run. He traveled all over the country then settled in Miami. He made good friends, friends he wouldn't trade for the world. Brian's life was somewhat normal in his eyes. He was happy. One night changed all of that, he was found. Now he was told to work a case or go to prison, he opted for the case.

The case was to bring down one of Miami's biggest drug lords, Carter Verone. They need to connect him with his money. They also need two drivers, they had one. Now they need the other, which was where Brian came in.

They told Brian the details of the case, he agreed to everything.

" Your partner's name is Joey Summers. I want you to go to an auto body shop in Opa-Locka, that's where you'll find Joey." Bilkens explained as he closed the Carter Verone case file in front of him.

Brian didn't say a word, he wasn't too happy he was blackmailed into working a case. He stood from his seat at the table where they explained everything to him and left.

He drove to a shop called ' _Ryder's shop'_. Brian parked his car and took a real quick look around before he walked into the office.

" Do you know where I can find Joey Summers?" Brian asked the woman behind the front desk.

" If you walk right back there, you'll find Joey." The woman said with a slight smile as she batted her eyes. She was fully flirting with him.

" Thanks." Brian said as he returned her smile, then walked to the back.

There were two cars, one in many pieces and the other is a 2002 Audi S4 it's colored black with read flames along the side. He could also see someone was under the car. He couldn't make out who it was, male or female or how big they were, it was just a shape of a body.

" Um, excuse me." Brian said to the person underneath the car, he hoped they could help him because he wasn't up to tracking anyone down today from a case he didn't want to work.

" Can I help you?" A woman asked as she came from under the car then stood from the ground. She had on a blue jumpsuit, and her hair was tied back in a gray baseball cap.

Brian was a little taken back to see it was a woman. " Yeah, I'm looking for a Joey Summers." He told the girl. He looked at her face but the cap covered most of it, all he saw was her mouth.

" That would be me." Joey said as she removed the baseball cap causing her long hair fall from the cap down her back.

Brain watched as her hair fell in to perfect place. He slowly looked at each of her features, her long blonde hair with fire red highlights, her piercing green eyes. Brian was in shock, he didn't expect to find a beautiful woman that was also his partner.

" You're Joey?" Brian asked as he still tried to wrap his mind around the fact that this woman was his partner. This might not be as bad as I thought, Brian thought as he waited for her answer.

" I guess they didn't tell you I was female. That happens a lot. I guess it's the name. Josephine Summers." Joey said as she held out her hand.

" Brian O'Conner, nice to meet you." Brian said as he shook her hand.

" Well I guess that's out the way." Joey said as she removed the blue jumpsuit. Underneath, she had on a pair of black low rider jeans and also a green tank top. " Nice isn't it?" Joey asked as he looked at him.

" Excuse me?" Brian asked, he didn't hear what Joey had said. His mind was still lost on her body.

" The tattoo on my arm, I see you staring at it." Joey explained. Her tattoo was lined with her chest that was what Brian was staring at.

" Oh yeah. Nice tattoo. Barbwire right?" Brian asked, he felt a little embarrassed.

" Yeah." Joey said with a smile, which threw Brian off. She slowly walked closer to him, till she was standing right in front of him. Joey looked Brian straight in the eyes. " Do you have any tattoos?" She asked as her eyes met his.

" No." Brian said in almost a whisper.

" That's too bad. I can think off a lot of images that could look good on you." Joey said as she walked pass Brian.

" We have to get going, Bilkens and Markham are waiting." Brian explained he wasn't happy about going to talk to Bilkens and Markham again but being next to this woman he just met was becoming a little to arousing.

" So, let them wait. It's not like your one to follow rules. That's way I picked you." Joey said as she sat on a stool not to far from the car she was working on. She knew her comment would rise questions with Brian, but she didn't mind.

" What do you mean that's way you picked me?" Brian asked as he crossed his arms and stared at her sitting down.

" I got to choose who I work with and for this case I chose you. It took a lot to convince Markham to go along with it, he wanted you to go to prison. But you're the only one that can pull this off." Joey explained as she crossed her arms. She wasn't hiding the fact that she liked Brian and wasn't good at keeping her feelings to her self.

" You seem so sure." Brian pointed out.

" I am." Joey said with confidence with a slight smile. Keeping the intense stare between them. Then after a couple of seconds she broke the silence. " Well we should get going, I'll ride with you." She said as she hopped off the stool and walked to Brian's Nissan skyline R34 GTR, he followed not saying a word, _this should be interesting_, He thought as they reached the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isabelle 


	2. Checking out a girl

~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian and Joey rode in silence. Brian kept thinking about what Joey said " _I chose you'_. For some reason he wanted to know why she had and why she worked so hard to convince Markham to let him work the case.

" What are you thinking about so hard?" Joey asked, even thought he was watching to rode, she could tell something was hard on his mind.

" Nothing." Brian answered.

"You don't want to tell me, fine. How long have you been in Miami?" Joey asked, the silence was getting to her. She wasn't the type to just stay quite unless _she_ wanted to.

" Awhile, about two years. What about you?" Brian asked as he looked at her then back at the rode.

" Almost a year. I was transferred from New Jersey." Joey explained as she kept staring at him.

" How many cases have you done in Miami?" Brian asked. He realized getting to know each other was better then being silent. They were partners now, might as well get to know her.

" About four or five." Joey answered as she thought about it.

" Do you like undercover work?"

" It's the only work I do. Do you see me chasing people down an ally or working eight hours?" Joey asked with a faint smile.

" I guess not. You don't look the type." Brian said as he parked the car at the curb of the headquarters.

" I'm not." Joey said as they left the car and met with Markham and Bilkens.

Markham barely waited till Brian and Joey took their seats before she started laying out the details. "I have an agent all ready in, she's controlling a lot for Verone. She will pick the drivers, that's were you come in. Your all ready hired." Markham explained.

" Just like that?" Joey asked. She thought there would be a little more work involved.

" He trusts her judgment." Bilkens threw in.

" There's the address they're expecting you." Markham said after he handed Joey a piece of folded paper.

" Great." Joey flatly said as she looked over the paper then put it in her jean pocket.

" Before you go, you should know your only on this case because Bilkens thinks you can get the job done. But as for me, I don't think a felon and a cop with a really bad reputation of not listening to the rules, deserve to work a case like this." Markham said as he looked between Joey and Brian.

" If you don't like the way I get things done, do it your self. I would love to see you say that shit after you've worked undercover. If you could get the _job_ done, you wouldn't need us, so I think you should be happy that Bilkens was willing to help your sorry ass. You know we are the best you're going to get, you son of a bitch." Joey said the she and Brian left before Markham could say a word. She didn't like what he said to her but it was nothing new higher up there cops said to her.

After a couple of minutes of silence Brian asked. " Isn't Markham your boss?" 

" Fuck no! I work for Bilkens. Markham thinks because he's a custom agent that he's god. He needs to go fuck a duck, he's pissing me off." Joey said out of anger as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" Can I ask you something?" Brian asked.

" You just did, but okay. What?" Joey asked as she looked at Brian as he kept his eyes on the rode but felt her eyes on him.

" Why did you become a cop? What made you do it?" Brian asked.

" For the undercover work. I get to live a different life all the time. I love it." Joey explained as best she could.

" You didn't like the life you had before it?" Brian asked as he thought about what she said.

" Why are you asking me so many questions? When the time comes that you need to know something about me, I'll tell you." Joey explained as they pulled up to Verone's Miami Beach mansion.

" Let's go get this over with." Brian as he and Joey met Monica just a couple of steps before the front door..

" You must be the drivers Markham sent?" Monica asked as she looked them over.

" That would be us." Joey said pointing out the obvious.

" Okay, follow me." Monica said as she looked at Joey and smiled at Brian.

" Can she and you be more obvious?" Joey whispered at Brian as they followed Monica.

" What do you mean?" Brian asked as he looked at Joey.

" You like her. Your checking her out, your staring at her ass. And come on you saw that smile she gave you." Joey explained as they stopped at a table near the pool.

" I'll be back." Monica said as she left them sitting at the table.

" I wasn't checking her out. And I didn't see a smile. " Brian told Joey once he knew Monica couldn't hear. He was lying of course but he didn't mind lying to a girl he just met.

"Yes you were, you were checking her out the same way you were checking me out at the garage." Joey told him.

" What?" Brian asked, he didn't think she saw him but now he knew she was wrong she did see him but it shouldn't make a difference she was checking him out as well.

" That's right, I saw you." Joey quickly said before Monica and Carter joined them.

Cater told them what he needed them to do, drive what he said to the Keys. They agreed to everything he said. Cater was happy with them, he wanted to see them again before it was time fro the job.

" Where do you want me to take you?" Brian bluntly asked Joey as they drove away from Carter's.

" Are you trying to get rid of me?" Joey asked as she turned and faced Brian.

" No." 

" Yes you are. You're not a good liar, it amazes me your still alive, you need to work on that." Joey explained as she continued to stare at Brian.

" Why are you staring at me?" Brian asked, he felt her eyes on him. He knew she had been staring at him all day.

" Because I want to." Joey simply said as she rested her cheek on the palm of her hand.

" You come on hard." Brain pointed out.

" What other way is there to _come_ on?" Joey asked with one eye brow raised and a sly smile.

Brian decided not to bring any attention to her comment. " Where do you want to go?" He asked but he couldn't help but smile because he knew what she meant.

" Just take me back to the shop." Joey said, she still continued to stare at him, she knew it made him uncomfortable, that's why she did it.

" Do you own the shop?" Brian asked.

" Yeah since I moved to Miami." Joey explained.

" Do you race?" 

" Yeah of course, why?" 

" There's a race tonight and we need another driver, are you interested?" Brian asked as he thought about this morning when Tej was worried about not having enough racers.

" And here I thought you didn't like me." Joey asked with a little girl smile as she batted her eyelashes, sarcastically. "Yeah I'll race. Where is it being held?" She asked as she dropped her act.

Joey only races when she felt like it and normally on bridges and more in Ft. Lauderdale because no one knew her there. When she raced it was to win. Brian told her everything she needed to know about the race.

" So I'll see you tonight." Brian said as he pulled up to her shop.

" Yes you will." Joey said before she slammed to car door shut, then watched him drive off.

Brian drove back to Tej's garage where he met Rome and Tej, sitting in the back.

" Hey man, how'd it go?" Rome asked. He knew Brian had to meet with Markham and Bilkens to save his ass. The whole gang knew about Brian's past.

" It went ok, I met my partner." Brian said as he sat in a chair next to Rome.

" Is he cool?" Tej asked.

" She. And yeah she's okay." Brain said, he wasn't quite sure what to think of Joey yet.

" She? Is she hot?" Rome asked with a smile.

" I guess. You'll meet her tonight, I know we needed another racer so I invited her if that's ok with you guys?" Brian said.

" Yeah it's cool. I want to see this girl." Tej said as he stood from his seat and got back to work.

"Alright, I'm going to crash for awhile." Brian said as he stood as well then headed to his room.

He kicked off his shoes and removed this t-shirt and laid back in bed.

Awhile later he heard. " It's time to wake up." It was Joey who whispered in his ear, which made him opened his beautiful blue eyes.

" What are you doing in here?" Brian asked as he turned to face Joey.

" Your friends told me I could find you in here. The race is going to start soon and after the race we have to meet Markham and Bilkens." Joey said as she sat on the edge of his bed and placed her hands on her thighs.

"I know, Bilkens called to let me know but didn't say why." Brain said as he looked Joey over. She had on a black mini skirt with a violet halter top and knee high boots and a silver belly right to top it all off.

"Your really not good at checking a girl out without her knowing." Joey said causing Brian to look her in the eye.

" I wasn't trying to hide it." Brian whispered in Joey's ear before he stood from the bed and put his shirt and shoes back on. " Let's go." Brian told Joey then met everyone else on the street.

~*~*~*~*~

Isabelle 


	3. The race the truth

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Two minutes!" Tej yelled as he made his way to the street.

Everyone got in to their cars. There are five cars at the start line. 

__

2000Mistubishi/ Blue with white stars.

2002 Honda/ Green with a half naked woman on top.

1999 Jetta / Pumpkin orange.

Brian's Nissan Skyline.

Joey's 2002 Audi S4/ black with read flames along the side.

Everyone sat in their cars and waited for Tej to give them the go.

" All right, fire em' up!" Tej yelled as everyone started their engines." Go!" He yelled and everyone was off.

Brian lead first place followed by Joey, the Honda was in last place.

" Your not winning." Joey said as she passed Brian.

Joey was now in first place and Brian wasn't pleased.

" To wide." Brian said as he turned a corner and jumped in front of Joey.

" Your not passing me." Joey said as she and Brian were right next to each other.

Brian pushed his Nos button and flew pass Joey, then she did the same.

" Told you I was winning." Joey said as she passed the finish line followed by Brian then the Mitsubishi, Jetta, and last the Honda.

Joey got out of her car and walked up to Tej, Brian did the same.

" Damn girl! You got some moves." Tej told her as he handed her the money.

" Thanks." Joey said as she placed the money in her left boot.

" We have to get going." Brian told Joey as he walked behind her.

" All right let's go. I'm leaving my car here and riding with you to the office." Joey explained as she and Brian walked to his car.

" I didn't know you were so good." Brian said as he drove away from the garage.

" It didn't bother you that I won, did it?" Joey asked as with a half smile. She was glad she set her mind on something and followed through.

" No. Why would it? I've won every race since I've come to Miami. It's time someone else won." Brian said, even though it was a total lie. He was pissed he didn't win, he could have really used that money, but you win some and lose some.

" Ok." Joey said as Brian pulled in to the parking lot of an abandon building that Markham and Bilkens were using.

" What did you guys find out?" Bilkens asked as Joey and Brian sat in front of him.

" Verone was very happy with us. He wanted us to drive what he said to the Keys. He wants to see us again tomorrow, to fill us in on the details." Brian explained as he folded his hands before him.

" Good. Things are going as planed." Markham said in a very pleased tone.

" How did it go with Monica?" Bilkens asked as he looked between Joey and Brian, waiting for either one of them to answer.

" It went fine, she's doing her job and more." Joey said with a small chuckle when she thought back to how close Monica and Carter were.

" What's that suppose to mean?" Markham asked, not hiding the anger in his voice.

" It means. Monica and Verone are sleeping together." Joey pointed out.

" No that's imposable." 

" How would you know?" Joey asked with an attitude as she looked Markham in the eye.

" She is one of our best, she's not that type of cop." Markham said.

"Yeah. All right. What ever you say." Joey said as she looked away from Markham. She wasn't in the mood from his crap.

" Let's ask O' Conner, you know about this kind of thing. Do you think Monica is on Verone's side?" Markham asked as he crossed his arms.

" I don't know." Brian answered out of anger, fighting the urge to deck Markham's stupid little smile off his face.

"All right enough. Tomorrow after you meet with Verone, I want you two to come back and let us know what went on." Bilkens explained as everyone stood form their seats.

" All right boss." Joey said. As she and Brian left back to his car.

" What happened in L.A?" Joey asked Brian started the car.

" I thought you knew." Brian said as he glanced at her.

" I know some. I know you were suppose to bust a gang of street racers. What else?" Joey asked.

Brian took a deep breath, since Joey was his partner he figured she should know the truth. " It was Dominic Toretto and his team…." 

Joey was taken back by the name and said with pure shock in her voice. " Dom? Your job was to bust my cousin and best friends."

~*~*~*~*~*~  


Isabelle 


	4. Her past his furture

~*~*~*~*~*~

" Your cousin?" Brian asked out of shock. He pulled over and parked on the side of the road and faced Joey.

" Yes, my cousin. I knew about what happened, but Mia never told me your name." Joey explained, as she thought back to Mia's letters and the fact that she didn't piece two and two together but she never thought about it before but now that she had it all fits.

" How much do you know?" Brian asked when he heard Mia's name. If Joey is Dom's cousin she's also Mia's, Brian thought.

" Everything. You and Mia had a thing. You let Dom go and saved Vince." Joey explained, shacking her head as she thought it all out.

" Vince lived?" Brian asked, he left as soon as he let Dom go, he never found out what happened to Vince or Jesse.

" You don't know what happened?" Joey asked. Seeing the look in his eye, she almost felt bad for him.

" No, I left the same day." 

" Vince lived and they saved his arm. Jesse also lived, they got him to the hospital in time. Dom, Letty and Leon went to Mexico but since the cops couldn't find you and had no evidence, no charges were filed. Mia was very upset, pretty pissed but now she's okay. Letty, Dom and Leon came back. Everyone is in LA, living life." Joey explained, quoting a lot from Mia's letters.

" Wow. How do you know all of this?" Brian asked after he let what Joey said sink in.

" Mia writes all the time. I grew up right next to Dom and Mia. Our mom's are sisters and they are very close. When I was 17 my dad got a promotion in New Jersey so we moved. I stayed in contact with everyone, we were all best friends. I went Back to L.A and told everyone that I was going to be a cop, Dom didn't take it very well. 

Because of the two years he spent in prison, he didn't trust or like cops. He look it as a slap in the face when I told him. So he didn't want to have anything to do with me and still doesn't as long as I'm a cop. Mia writes and keeps me informed on everything that's happening back home." Joey explained, but it was hard because she misses her family. Her, Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince and Leon were very close sine they were kids.

" I can't believe this. Is everyone okay? Or is everyone still pissed at me?" Brian asked, he always wondered what happened and how everyone was doing.

"Everyone's moved on. But you really hurt Mia, she opened up to you. I can't believe she never told me your name. I have about five letters that are just about you." Joey explained as she looked into Brian's eyes.

" I never meant to hurt her, I never meant to fall for her." Brian said as he stared back into her green eyes.

" Things are looking up since all that's happened. Dom and Letty are getting married." Joey said hoping some good news would lift some of the tension in the car.

" That's good news, they're made for each other. We should get back to Tej's." Brian said as he turned the car back on, he couldn't be around Joey any more.

The rest of the ride, they were both silent. " I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Brain said as he pulled up to her shop. The drive was short because when Brian stopped they were almost there.

" Are you okay? I know what I told you was a surprise, and maybe was the last thing you expected to find out about me." Joey explained as she opened the car door.

" I'm fine, thanks." Brian bluntly said as he looked out his side mirror.

" All right, see you." Joey said, then walked to her car.

Brian stayed behind the wheel of his car for a couple of minutes. He watched Joey drive off. " See you." Brian said in a low voice as he watched her car disappear.

Brian got out off his car and walked to the back of Tej's garage, where he saw Suki, Jimmy, Rome, and Tej sitting around drinking beers and talking about their days.

" Hey man. What's up? You look like you've been hit with a truck." Rome pointed out as Brian sat at the same table with his friends.

" Yeah. What's up?" Suki asked.

" I just found out that Joey is Dom and Mia's cousin." Brian said, sighing as he settled in his seat.

" That dude from Miami?" Tej asked as he remembered Brian explained everything to them.

" Yeah." Brian answered as he lowered his head.

" Wait a minute. Didn't you date Mia?" Rome asked as he remember just liker Tej was doing.

" Yeah." Brian answered again.

Joey threw her keys down on the table next to her bed. As she sat down on her bed the phone rang.

" Hello." Joey bluntly said, she's not in the mood to talk to anyone because she felt bad for the way everything unfolded in the car with Brian.

" Joey?" The person on the other line asked.

" Oh my God! Mia." Joey screamed over the phone.

" Hi! I've been calling you for the last hour." Mia explained.

"I had some business to take care of. How are you? This is new, you usually write." Joey pointed out.

" I'm okay. Dom's not around and I really wanted to talk to you." 

" Okay. What's up?" 

" I need to see you." 

" You know that would only piss Dom off and you have to live with him." Joey explained as she ran her hand through her hair. Tonight was just filled with surprises.

" I have a plan. I told Dom and everyone else that we should take a trip, they said ok. I told them we should go to Miami since no one knows you were transferred. I miss you and I want to see you. And I think it's time Dom and you talk and become friends again. It's stupid, were family and it's time Dom sees that." Mia explained, hoping Joey would agree.

" Ok. If you think it will work and if not I still get to see you." Joey said, forgetting the fact that Brian was in Miami and had a past with Mia.

" Okay. Tomorrow is our flight. I'll call you when we land." Mia explained.

" All right. I can't wait to see you. Bye." 

" Me too, bye." 

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isabelle 


	5. I forgot to tell you

~*~*~*~*~*~

Joey woke up by the sound of her alarm. She took a shower, the whole time dreading having to meet with Monica and Carter. 

She tied her long hair into a pony tail, she wore a pair of jean shorts with a black tank top.

Then she drove to Brian's. Suki told her he was in his room and that he should be awake. Joey walked inside his room but there was no sign of him.

" Brian? Are you here?" Joey called out as she looked around. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

" Hey." Brian said as Joey jumped and turned around.

" Hey, I asked if you where here." Joey said as she looked at him with her heart beating against her chest.

" I didn't scare you did I?" Brian asked knowing he had by the way she jumped, it caused him to smile.

" No." Joey said lying through her teeth as she looked to the floor.

" Alright then. Let's go." Brian said as he began to walk toward the door.

" Wait." Joey said as she stopped him from opening the door. " Are you okay? Since last night you like uncomfortable around me. Did what I say bother you?" She asked as she looked into Brian's deep blue eyes.

" It took me by surprise. I hadn't thought of that in awhile. Finding out who you are, rose feelings I thought where gone." Brian explained as he looked at the ground. He thought he was over what happened in L.A but clearly he wasn't.

" Mia?" Joey asked.

" Everything. Mia, how I lied to her, Dom, everyone. They became a family I didn't know I was looking for." Brian explained. He felt guilty even though he was just doing his job.

" Alright, lets go before we're late. I'll drive my self." Joey explained, then opened the door and walked to her car, Brian followed her out, then went to his.

****

~ Verone's~

Joey and Brian parked their cars, then Monica showed them to the living room, where Carter was sitting. Joey and Brian took a seat on the sofa in front of the coffee table, in front of them sat Monica and Carter.

"I'm glad you guys made it. I want you to drive to Marathon Airport. There's never many people there, and if it goes as planned, you shouldn't be followed. When you make it to the airport, you will get your payment. This time next week, I want you ready to drive, any questions?" Carter asked.

" Will there be cop trouble?" Joey asked.

" No, let me worry about that, just know your time is limited, be in and out as fast as you both can." Carter said to Joey and Brian.

" Alright." Brian said.

"Alright. We'll map out precise details, time, stuff like that, a couple of days before the job." Carter explained as he walked Joey and Brian to the door.

" Ok, we'll see you then." Joey said as she and Brian left and went to their cars.

Then drove to headquarters, they meet in the same room as last time.

" So how did it go with Verone?" Bilkens asked from his seat.

" It went fine." Joey said as she sat down.

" Can you tell us more?" Markham asked with an attitude.

" Yeah, as soon as…" Joey started but Brian cut her off. He knew she wouldn't say anything nice considering what happened last time.

" What she means is, as soon as she gets comfortable. Verone told us, that we're to drive to Marathon Key airport and there should be no cop trouble but didn't say how. In a couple of days we should have times and more detail." Brian explained. The whole time he talked, Joey looked at him with anger, she didn't like what he did.

" When you know more, contact us." Markham said, then Joey and Brian walked out side.

" What's wrong?" Brian asked as he grabbed Joey's arm.

" Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow." Joey said as she pulled her arm away from Brian and walked to her car.

As Joey drove back to her garage, she thought of what Brian did. It bothered her that he felt he had to stop her, change her. It really pissed her off, it pissed her off so much she forgot to mention Mia and everyone else was coming to Miami.

Joey parked her car. As she walked towards the back, she saw her two mechanics working on customers. And the sectary , Fay, taking calls.

" Joey wait." Fay said as she put the phone down. " You have a message." She said as she handed Joey a piece of paper.

" Thanks." Joey said as she took the paper and went to the back.

The back is where she liked to work on her car, and to be alone.

The message was from Mia, saying their flight left earlier then expected and they should be there soon.

" Damn." Joey said after reading the paper. She forgot to tell Mia about Brian and Brian about Mia.

" Where are we going?" Dom asked as everyone picked up their bags and met outside to catch a cab.

" It's a surprise." Mia said as the cab pulled up.

" Maybe we should just tell him." Leon suggested and everyone agreed.

" No! Now lets go." Mia yelled, then everyone got into the cab.

" Fay, come here." Joey called out.

" Yeah?" Fay asked as she walked toward Joey.

" What time did this message com in?" Joey asked.

" About an hour ago." 

" Ok. Thanks." Joey said, then Fay went back to her desk.

Joey sat on a stool with her face in her hands.

Tej, Suki and Jimmy, are out front, while Brian and Rome were sitting in the back.

" Hey man, what's going on? You look down." Rome pointed out.

" It's nothing." Brian answered but the truth was what happened with Joey was bothering him, more then it should.

" It's Joey, isn't it?" Rome asked, he knew Brian better than anyone else, he could see what was going on.

" I have to go talk to her. I'll be back later." Brian said over his shoulder as he went to his car in the front. He got into his car and drove off.

" Joey, there's someone here to see you." Fay said.

" Send them in." Joey said with a smile she knew who it was.

" Surprise!" Mia yelled when she saw Joey.

" Oh my god. It's been so long." Joey said as she and Mia hugged.

" I'm so happy to see you." Mia said after they let go of each other.

" So, where is everyone?" Joey asked.

" I left them at the hotel. Tonight we're going out to dinner and you're coming. " Mia said with a smile, she knew her plan was going to work, at least she hopes it did.

" Alright what ever you say." Joey said as both of them sat on a stool.

" What's wrong?" 

" Nothing. There's something I have to tell you." Joey said as she rubbed her hands together.

" What is it? You look worried." Mia pointed out as she studied Joey's face.

" Remember that cop you told me about? Brian O' Conner?" Joey asked as she looked at Mia.

" Yeah, wait a minute, I never told you his name. How do you know?" Mia asked as she tried to understand what was going on. She never told Joey his name because they were both cops and Mia didn't want Joey to snoop around.

" He's here… In Miami." Joey said with a cringed face.

" What?! And your telling me this now?!" Mia yelled.

" I just found out yesterday. And I forgot to tell you." Joey explained.

" Oh man." Mia said as she started to clam down.

" There's more." Joey said, knowing Mia was gonna to hate this.

" What?"

" He's my partner on that case I was telling you about." Joey said as she watched Mia face change.

" Your kidding?" Mia asked in disbelief.

" No. I'm sorry for not telling you before, now you traveled all this way just to get hurt." Joey said in a depressed voice.

" No, I'm not gonna let this mess up my plans." Mia said

Brian parked his car, then walked start to the back. He heard voices but he needed to talk to Joey.

" I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but I need to talk to you about before." Brian said as walked through the doorway and saw Mia and Joey sitting together.

" Oh fuck." Joey said when she saw Brian.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Isabelle


	6. Opening me up

AN: Hello to all, I'm back with another chapter that I hope you will enjoy and if you don't oh well, you can't please everyone. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and here's the next chapter!

~ * ~ * ~ 

" Mia." Brian said in shock. He didn't know what else to say. He could see it in her eyes that she wasn't to happy to see him.

" Brian." Mia said. It's been so long since she's seen him. He looked the same, the same guy she feel for.

" What are you doing here?" Joey asked Brian, trying to break the stare between Mia and Brian.

" I came to talk to you about something, but it can wait." Brian explained before he walked out.

" Wait." Joey called out as she stood from her seat and ran after Brian, leaving Mia sitting alone. " Brian, wait!" Joey said as she stopped him from opening the car door.

" What?" Brian asked as he let go of the car door and looked at Joey.

" Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you this morning. I was but going to tell you but you pissed me off and I forgot." Joey explained, she didn't want Brian to be mad at her, it upset's her to see him like this and she doesn't know why, why does she feel like this towards Brian?

****

AN: Okay this is not professional but there's something I want to say. If I was Joey or Mia or Monica, anyone of those bitches, there is no way in hell I could _just_ be his friend, awe hell no. I mean look at those blue eyes and that mouth, damn! He is fucking gorgeous. Okay back to the story.

" I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting to see Mia, I've forgotten how beautiful she is." Brian explained as he leaned against the car.

" Oh." Joey said as she just stood there

**__**

~ It hurts me to see the pain across your face.

All of a sudden I care if something bothers you.

It hurts to hear you talk about her.

Why?~

" Joey?" Brian asked as he waved a hand in front of her face, pulling her out of her thoughts.

" Yeah?" Joey asked as she looked at him, confused.

" If Mia is in town, is everyone else?" Brian asked.

" Yeah." Joey said in a cringed face.

" Great." Brian said as he ran his fingers threw his hair.

" Their only in town for a couple of days, you don't have to see them. Mia, set this up as a surprise, they don't know their here to see me only a couple know like Letty and Leon but Dom does not know. I never have to mention you and neither does Mia." Joey explained.

" I'm gonna go." Brian said as he opened the car door, then left.

After a couple of seconds, Joey went back inside and sat next to Mia again.

" Sorry about that. I wanted to make sure he was okay." Joey explained to Mia.

" Why do you care?" Mia asked.

" About what?" Joey asked, she had no idea what she meant.

" Brian. Why do you care if he's okay?" Mia asked, she's a little pissed because of the way Joey got up and ran after Brian.

" What are you talking about? I don't care about Brian." Joey said.

" Whatever. You can't like him. Don't get sucked into his deep blue eyes or his charm or his perfectly shaped mouth or the way he looks at you or the way he looks without a shirt." Mia rambled causing Joey to smile and remember the time she saw Brian without a shirt.

" Wait a minute, aren't you seeing someone?" Joey asked.

"We broke up, why?" Mia asked.

" Then you've moved on, why do you care so much what Brian's doing or who I care for?" Joey asked.

" I don't. I'm just trying to warn you. Brian will just use you." Mia said.

" Don't worry. I don't like Brian and even if I did, nothing would happen. I don't date guys you have. That would be nasty, you're my cousin." Joey explained.

" Ok. Good." Mia said as she stood up. " Meet me at this restaurant in an hour, dress fancy." Mia said as she hugged Joey and left.

Joey sat for a couple of minutes before she decided to go get ready.

**__**

~ Since I laid eyes on you, you've been on my mind.

I don't know why.

In a short matter of time, you've become a big part of my life.

This can't be, we can't be.

I try to put you out of my mind, it doesn't work.

Do you think of me, the way I think of you?~

Since Mia told her to dress fancy. After Joey took a shower, she left her hair down, then put on a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps. The dress stopped mid-thigh with a high-low him.

It only took Joey a half hour to get ready, she still has time to kill. Joey decided to go see Brian, to make sure he's okay and a part of her just wants to see him.

**__**

~ I try so hard not to think of you, it doesn't work.

I wonder if your okay, or if your sad.

I want to know what you feel.

Do you think of me the way I think of you?

Or do you think of her?~

Joey walked to the back since no one was in the front.

" Hey." Joey said to everyone sitting in the back.

" Damn girl. What's the occasion?" Tej asked as he looked over Joey.

" I have to have dinner with my cousin." Joey said with a smile.

" You mean Mia? That's why he looks sop down." Rome said out loud as he thought it out.

" he's down?" Joey asked as her smile faded.

" He didn't say anything, he just went to his room." Rome explained.

" I'm gonna go talk to him. I'll see you guys later." Joey said before she left to Brian's room.

Joey knocked on the door, and waited for him to open.

" What are you doing here?" Brian asked. Then he saw what she had on, he found her so beautiful.

" I have time to kill and from what I hear, your feeling down." Joey said as she walked into his room.

" Why do you care?" Brian asked.

" The question of the day." Joey said as she sat in a chair in the corner of his room.

" What does that mean?" Brian asked as he sat on his bed.

" Nothing, Mia asked me the same thing, why do I care? I don't I just feel bad because this is all my fault, I should have told you." Joey explained as she rubbed the hem of her dress.

" That doesn't matter. Why are you so dressed up?" Brian asked.

" Oh, I have to go to dinner and I don't want to." Joey admitted.

" Why?" Brian asked as he saw it in her face, that she wasn't to happy about this dinner.

" I haven't seen Dom in years and I'm scared of how he's going to react to seeing me, if he's still gonna hate me." Joey explained.

**__**

~ I'm opening up to you.

I never share my feelings, what is it about you?

Your different, I just don't know how.

I'm not suppose to feel this, I promised I wouldn't feel this.

I can't help it, your opening me up.~

" I have to go." Joey said as she all of a sudden stood up. " I'll see you later, I guess." Joey quickly said before she ran out of his room.

"_ What was that about?_" Brian asked himself.

Joey drove as fast as she could to the restaurant, she spent more time at Brian's then she had planned, she was running late.

"_ Where is she?_" Mia asked her self as she and everyone else sat at the table.

" Mia, what's going on? I know something is up. You dragged us to this restaurant, made us get dressed. What's up?" Dom asked as he began to get frustrated.

" Alright, I guess I can't hide it anymore. I have a surprise for you. There's someone coming to dinner but their a little late." Mia explained, hoping he would stop with the questions.

" Who?" Dom asked.

" You'll see, just wait." Letty fired at Dom.

" So your in on this too?" Dom asked as he eyed Letty.

" Yes I am. It's time you get over your self." Letty said with a lot of attitude.

" Guys, would you stop?" Mia asked.

"Mia, are you okay? You seem a little bitchey." Leon pointed out 

" I'm fine." Mia said as she clamed her self down.

Joey parked her car. Before she walked in to the restaurant, she smoothed the back of her dress. "_ You can do this_." She told her self as she walked into the restaurant, it only took a second to stop the table where everyone is sitting at.

Dom looked up and stopped his cousin, the one he disowned years ago. He is shocked to see her, a part of him was happy to see his once best friend, the other part of him is furious angry to the traitor she became.

" So this is your big surprise?" Dom asked with clenched teeth towards Mia.

" Yes. It's time you work this out." Mia said.

" There's nothing to work out, she knows what she did and how she betrayed me." Dom said as he stood from his seat and began to leave.

" Wait. How long are you going to act like this. I told you over and over, I never meant to hurt you and I didn't become a cop to make you mad." Joey explained as she held back tears. " When are you going to see that? When are we going to be a family again?" Joey asked.

" Are you still a cop?" Dom asked, Joey nodded her head. " Then there's nothing to talk about, your not my family, you're the enemy." Dom said before he left.

" I'll go talk to him." Letty said then ran after Dom.

" This is not how I wanted this to go." Mia said, feeling really bad about the way Dom treated Joey.

" Look, it's not your fault, you tried. I have to get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow." Joey said then left the restaurant.

With out even realizing it, she drove home. Joey walked up to the steps of her garage, then she couldn't take it anymore, she feel apart.

The tears she was holding back just spilled. She sat on the step with her knees to her chest. Dom really hurt her, she wishes he could see the truth.

**__**

~ Here I sit, in so much pain.

There's no one here to see the pain I feel,

You came along with a shoulder to cry on.

How did you know?

How did you know I needed you?~

Joey sat on the step with her head down, all of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder, as she looked up, she saw Brian.

***** If you read my other fic you know, I'm writing poems or as I called them writings to fit the chapters, everything in **bold** _italic_ and underlined was written by me, it's called **_Opening me up._**

I know long chapter, the next is where it all blows up. You gotta review!!! Must review to find out what happens next!****

Thanks,

Isabelle AKA Ms. Paul Walker AKA ms. Josh Duhamel.


	7. Connecting

Chapter: connecting

~ * ~ * ~

" What are you doing here?" Joey asked as she stared at him through her glossy eyes.

" Why are you crying?" Brian asked as he sat next her.

" No reason. Sometimes a girl just needs a good cry." Joey said with a weak smile as she wiped her eyes.

" You weren't crying because you wanted to. You look in pain." Brian said as he stared deep into her eyes, wishing she'd tell him.

" What are you? My physiatrist? She gets paid every week and she doesn't grill me like this." Joey said as she began to get angry.

" You go to a physiatrist?" Brian asked.

" Yeah, I'm forced to if I want to stay a cop. I'm told I have anger issues I need to work out." Joey said with a weak smile.

" Yeah, I can see why they would think that." Brian said returning the smile.

They stared at each other for a second before Joey lowered her head and stared at the ground.

" Do you want me to go?" Brian asked.

" No. But I need you to go." Joey said as she continued to stare at the ground.

" Why?" Brian asked as he cupped her chin and brought her face up.

" Because I might give in and that's the last thing that can happen." Joey said as she stared into his baby blues.

AN: Those eyes, Damn!!! Paul, damn your fine!

" Give into what?" Brian asked as he let her go.

" Just….I need to be alone." Joey said before she ran inside and upstairs to her apartment, Brian followed her.

" Joey, wait." Brian said as he stopped her from closing the door.

" What?" Joey asked as she let go of the door and let him in.

" You never answered my question. Give into what?" Brian asked.

" Into becoming your friend, we can't be friends, my family hates you." Joey said lying through her teeth about them being friends.

" Alright, your right." Brian said as he walked towards the door, but he doesn't believe a word she said, about them being friends and what she wont give into. 

" I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear." Joey said as he opened the door.

" I'll see you later." Brian said before he left.

" Damnit!" Joey said as she went to her bedroom.

After she took a shower and put on her nightgown, Joey went to sleep.

~ Her Dream.~

Joey knocked on Brian's door. He opened a second later, only wearing his jeans.

" Hey, what are you doing here?" Brian asked as Joey walked into his room.

" Just here to see you." Joey said as she studied every inch of his chest. " What are you up to?" She asked as she looked around the room.

" Nothing, just reading a magazine, nothing much to do today." Brian answered as he followed her eyes around the room.

" I can think of a couple of ways to kill time." Joey said as she ran her hand over his chest.

" Great minds think alike." He said as he placed his hand under her top and traced the lining of her lace bra.

Joey brought her hand to his neck and then placed her lips over his. Brian continued to let his hand explore her body as she had one hand plated on his neck and the other rubbing up and down his bare back.

Brian then lifted her top over her head and just stared at her.

" Come here." Brian said as they walked over to the bed.

Seconds later Brian had his body over hers, as they kissed, he entered her, she moaned in pleasure and dug her nails in his back. Then he moved from her lips to her neck. It was pure heaven form them. Then they looked into each others eyes as they moved with each others bodies.

~ End of dream.~

Joey jumped up from her bed." Oh no. This is not happening!"

**** Ok, you have to tell me what you thought! This was my first sex scene, how was it?! Please review!!! ****

Thanks,

Isabelle

  



	8. graphic dreams

AN: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

~ * ~ * ~

" This is not happening, I did not just have a sex dream about Brian, it can't be right." Joey said as she paces her bedroom floor.

" He was with Mia, my cousin! Why does this have to be like this? Why couldn't Brian just be some guy I met and not an ex-cop that tried to put my family in jail and used to date my cousin. Damn, I want him so bad." Joey said as she sits on the edge of her bed with her hands covering her face.

" What am I gonna do?" Joey asked her self as she lays back.

" Mia, how could you lie to me like that? You know how I feel about Joey." Dom said, from the edge of the bed he's sitting on. Everyone is in one room, talking.

" I had to, you and Joey need to work this out, she wants too, why can't you see that?" Mia asked.

" She's a cop! She knew how I felt and did it anyway." Dom said.

" She didn't do it to hurt you." Mia said, wishing he would understand.

" Nothing is gonna happen tonight, let's just get some sleep." Letty said, everyone agrees.

~ **_The next day_**. ~

Joey decided to stay home, she is too depressed to do anything else, but having nothing to do, is driving her crazy, she had to go.

" Hey." Joey said to one of her employees/friends.

" Where you off to?" 

" I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." Joey said before she left.

She just began to walk, to no where in mind. But she ended up where her heart wants to be.

" Hey, what bring you by?" Suki asked as she walks up to Joey.

" I honestly don't know." Joey said as she runs her fingers threw her hair.

" To see Brian, maybe?" Suki asked with a grin.

" No. I don't need to see Brian. I'm just out for a walk and just passing by." Joey said.

" Ok." Suki said seeing Joey didn't want to talk about Brian, but also seeing Joey feels something for Brian. " There's a race tonight, you in?" Suki asked.

" I don't know. Yeah, why not." Joey said. " I gotta go, I'll see you tonight." Joey said as she begins to step back.

" Are you sure? I mean, I got nothing to do and hanging around with these boys is tiring, you wanna do something?" Suki asked feeling a little embarrassed, but it is the truth and Suki likes Joey, she wants to be her friend.

" Ok. What do you want to do?" Joey asked.

" I don't know. There's a race tonight, doesn't that call for some fly ass new outfits?" Suki asked with a grin.

" Yes it does."

" Alright then, let's go. I guess I'm driving." Suki said as she and Joey walk to her car.

~ **_A couple of hours later, back at Tej's garage_**.~

Suki and Joey are in the back, in front of the water, talking.

" So, we've gotten to know each other pretty well today, you gonna fees up or what?" Suki asked as she drank a sip of her beer.

" To what?" Joey asked.

" To how you really feel about Brian." Suki said.

" Am I that transparent?" Joey asked as she sits back in her seat.

" Yeah, I can see the signs, the way you don't want to talk about him, the way you wanted to make sure he was out before you said yes to have a beer with me. Brian's one of my closet friends but I'm not blind, he's drop dead gorgeous." Suki explained.

" Isn't that the truth. I need to get this out, and there's no one I can really talk to, but now I guess I have you." Joey said, then after a couple of seconds she decided to tell Suki everything. " I can't stop thinking about him. I want him so bad it hurts, everywhere I turn, something reminds me of him. Now I'm having these graphic dreams, that I wish were real. But they can never be real." Joey explained.

" Graphic dreams? Really?" Suki asked with a grin and raised eyebrow, a way to release some of the seriousness in the air.

" Very funny. Last night, this dream felt so real, I can't stop picturing it. How am I suppose to be around him now?" Joey asked.

" I don't know, maybe with time. It'll fade." Suki said, at that second, Brian walks up to them.

" What'll fade?" Brian asked.

" Nothing." Joey quickly said, avoiding his presence. When she sees him, all she can think about is the way his skin felt against hers in the dream.

" Are you okay?" Brian asked Joey.

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" I'm gonna go get ready and let you too talk." Suki said as she stood from her seat.

" You don't need to do that." Joey said, wanting Suki to stay so bad.

" I'll see you guys later. Oh and Joey, if you want you can use my room if you want to change, there's no need for you to go all the way home. The bags are in my room." Suki explained before she left Brian and Joey sitting outside.

" How long have you been here?" Brian asked, realizing the way Suki and Joey have become friends.

" I went for a walk and me and Suki bumped into each other and decided to go shopping and spent the day together." Joey explained, looking at the ground.

" Are you gonna race tonight?" Brian asked.

" Yeah, of course." Joey said.

" They race is in half hour." Tej said as he walks up to Joey and Brian.

" Oh shit I forgot, I gotta go back to my place and pick up my car, I'll be right back." Joey said before she left.

" You in tonight?" Tej asked Brian as he grabs a beer.

" Yeah."

" Oh and, I met these new people tonight, their in to racing but their for out of town, so I invited them to tonight's party and to watch the race." Tej explained.

" Well it looks like we have plans for tonight." Letty told everyone in the hotel room.

" What's up?" Leon asked.

" While me, Dom and Vin, were out, we ran into this guy named Tej, he's holding a race and a party tonight, and we're all going." Letty explained.

*** Please review, I know you really want the next chapter, and I guarantee is gonna be off the hook.***

Thanks,

Isabelle

  



	9. old faces

AN: Here's the next chapter I hope you like it, sorry for the wait. 

~ * ~ * ~

" While me, Dom and Vin, were out, we ran into this guy named Tej, he's holding a race and a party tonight, and we're all going." Letty explained.

" This good, we need to get out and have some fun." Mia said.

" What time do we leave?" Jesse asked.

" We should get ready now or we're going to be late." Letty said as she looks at her watch.

" Yeah we don't have much time." Vince said.

" We'll meet downstairs in 10 minutes." Dom said before everyone left the room to get ready.

" Oh and, I met these new people tonight, their in to racing but their for out of town, so I invited them to tonight's party and to watch the race." Tej explained.

" Tonight's gonna be a big night." Brian said realizing a lot of people are going to be there tonight but its like that every time.

" Can't wait." Tej said before he took a long swig of his beer.

" Hey." Joey said to Suki as she walk's into her room.

" Where have you been?" Suki asked.

" I had to go get my car, I sorta need it to race." Joey explained with a smile.

" True."

" Thanks for leaving me with Brian." Joey sarcastically said as she grabs her bag to decide what to wear.

" Oh no problem." Suki said as she walks into her bathroom.

" That's not funny. I told you how I felt and you left me alone with him, it was pure hell." Joey said going through the bags.

" And pure heaven, a part of you hates to be left alone with him because of how you feel and a part of you loves it because of how you feel. I know he dated your cousin but by the way you were talking before, you got it bad." Suki explained through the bathroom door.

Joey didn't say anything, because she does have it bad. From the moment she first saw Brian, she wanted him and even let him know in a way. But know this whole thing with Mia, its hard to be around Brian and not want him in that way, not want to touch him, not want to kiss him. Every time Joey sees Brian her skin screams touch me.

" Yeah whatever. Are you almost done?" Joey asked.

" Yes I am." Suki said as she opens the door, she put on a pair of red leather jeans with a black halter top. " What do you think?" Suki asked as she turns around so Joey could see the whole outfit.

" I love it, good choice." Joey said as she stands from the bed and walks into the bathroom. " I'll be right out." Joey said before she closes the door.

She picked out a black mini skirt with a black dress shirt that falls right above the skirt. She left the last couple of buttons undone, revealing her belly. Finished off with a pair of knee high boots. She put her hair into a high pony tail, revealing her whole face.

" Well?" Joey asked as she walks out of the bathroom.

" You know I like my men but, damn!" Suki said causing Joey the smile. She does look beautiful.

Brian knocked on the door twice before opening it. 

" Suki, Tej needs to talk to you…" Brian said before he saw Joey. " Whoa." he said, not knowing anything else to say, she took his breathe away.

" Brian!" Suki called out as she snaps her fingers.

" What?" Brian asked feeling embarrassed about the way he was just staring at Joey.

" What were you saying?" Suki asked.

" Oh, Tej needs to talk to you, he didn't say what, he's out back." Brian explained.

" I'll be back." Suki told Joey before she left the room, leaving them alone, again.

" You look nice." Brian simply said, causing her to smile.

" Thanks." Joey said.

" Well its almost time, I think we should head out." Brian suggested.

" Yeah, your right, let's go." Joey said as she and Brian walk outside Suki's room.

" So tonight should be fun." Joey said as they walk.

" Yeah. Bilkens called, he wants us to meet with them tomorrow." Brian explained, trying to make conversation.

" He called me too." Joey explained, as they made their way to the front. " Listen, no hard feelings if I beat your ass again tonight." Joey said with a smile.

" Don't hold your breathe, I'm beating you tonight." Brian said, re turning them smile.

" Whatever." Joey said as they stop walking. " Oh shit." Joey said when she saw Letty, Dom, Vince, Mia and Jesse standing inch's from her and Brian.

" Joey, Brian." Mia said with shock as she turned around by the sound of Joey's voice.

" What the hell is going on?" Dom asked with his blood boiling.

* Review, tell me what you thought of the chapter.*

Thanks,

Isabelle


	10. Truth or dare?

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews, I love to know what you think. Here's the next chapter, it's pretty long.

~ * ~ * ~

" What the hell is going on?" Dom asked with his blood boiling.

" Oh shit. This sucks. What are you guys doing here?" Joey asked, feeling very uncomfortable.

" We came to have fun. We didn't know you and _him_ would be here." Vince said as he give Brian and nasty look.

" Hey! Leave him alone." Joey told Vince.

" Are you gonna explain why you too are together or not?" Letty asked.

" I'm working on a case and Brian is my partner. He _has_ to do this case to stay out of prison for saving your asses." Joey explained.

" I don't have anything against Brian but I do against you." Dom said to Joey, shocking everyone that it doesn't piss him off to see Brian but why would it, Brian saved him from going to jail again. 

" Let's go guys." Dom said, everyone followed.

" Wait." Joey said causing everyone to stop. " You guys came out to have fun, you can still do that. I can go." Joey said, wanting everyone to get what they want, she wants her family to be happy.

Before anyone could say something, Brian stepped in. " No, Joey doesn't have to go anywhere. You guys need to forget about the past and future and just live in the now, here in this moment and just forget that Joey's a cop and just be happy for tonight." Brian said to everyone, making Joey want him even more, he stood up for her, why would he do that, she wonders. 

" Yeah can you forget your pissed at me for one night?" Joey asked Dom, wanting nothing for him to say yes, it could be their first step to being family again.

Dom thought it over, what harm could it do. He is tired of being at the hotel. " Ok, just for tonight." he finally said.

" Good now the party can begin." Letty said.

" Yeah start without us. Joey can I talk to you?" Mia asked as she grabs Joey's arm and pulls her to the back.

" What's up?" Joey asked as Mia finally let's her go.

" What the hell is going on with you and Brian?" Mia asked with anger in her voice.

" Whoa clam down tiger. Nothing is going on, chill." Joey said as she sits in down in a chair.

" I saw you guys smiling and laughing together, then he stood up for you in front of Dom, why would he do that?" Mia asked, hating what she saw between Brian and Joey.

" I don't know , ask him. What is wrong with you? Are you jealous?" Joey asked, trying to understand why Mia's so pissed. It's not like she knows how bad Joey wants Brian, that hearing his name turns her on, Mia doesn't know any of that.

" No, I'm not jealous. I don't want you to get hurt." Mia said, lying the whole time.

" You have nothing to worry about. Me and Brian are friends…sort of. We're working this case, after it's over I might never see him again." Joey said, hating the thought of never seeing him again, his eyes, his smile.

" Yeah I guess your right, let's go back to the party." Mia said, feeling better and wanting the case to be over so Joey and Brian aren't around each other anymore.

" You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Joey said.

" Alright." Mia said as she left.

Joey stayed in her seat, she doesn't feel like partying right now. The thought of never seeing Brian again, makes her sad, even angry.

" Hey." Brian said after  he walked up behind Joey and grabbed her shoulders.

" Oh shit." Joey said as she jumps up.

" Sorry for scaring you." Brian said as he try's not to laugh, but it didn't work.

" Don't laugh at me." Joey said as she punches him in the shoulder.

" Owww." Brian said as he stops laughing.

" Don't be such a baby. Why are you here?" Joey asked.

" The race is gonna start any minute." Brian said.

" I really don't want to go back out there. Seeing everyone and knowing no matter what I do, Dom will always see me as the enemy." Joey explained as she sits back down.

" I'm sorry your so down." Brian said as he sits next to her.

" Thanks, I guess. Let's go get this race over with, so I can gloat and tell you how much you suck." Joey said as they both stand up.

" Keep talking, I'm gonna get your ass." Brian said.

" Yeah, whatever, pretty boy." Joey said as they reach the front.

" 2 minutes." Tej called out.

" See you at the finish line." Joey said with a big smile as she walks towards her car.

" What ever let's you sleep at night." Brian said to her before he got into his car.

" 1..." Tej called out as everyone revs their engines. "…2...3 go!" Tej yelled, and everyone was off.

" Your ass is mine." Brian said as he came up behind Joey, who is in first place.

" Oh no you don't O' Conner." Joey said as she takes a sharp turn.

" Your cute, but your not that cute." Brian said as he passes her.

" Fuck." Joey yelled as she try's to pass him.

" I told you I'd have your ass." Brian said as he pushes his NOS buttons.

" Ugh!, damn you." Joey said as she pushes her NOS buttons, seconds later Brian crossed the finish line, then Joey.

" I told you I'd win." Brian whispered in her ear as he stands behind her. She feels his body against her back and it's driving her crazy.

" Whatever." Joey said as she walks away. She went to the back of the inside of the garage, where a small crowd of the party is.

" Hey." Suki said as she walks up to Joey.

" Hey. I thought you were gonna race tonight." Joey said.

" I didn't feel like it and there's a whole bunch of people that wanted to race. I heard Brian won." Suki said.

" Yeah whatever. I don't care." Joey said, pissed as hell.

" Don't be mad, it just wasn't your not." Brian said as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

" Why dose he keep touching me!" Joey's head screams.

A couple of seconds later he let's her go.

Dom and Letty are doing their own thing. Jesse and Jimmy are talking about the different technology of cars. Vince and Leon are mingling with the girls. Tej is outside hosting more races. Brian, Joey, Suki, Mia and Rome are in the back.

" I got an idea, something to spice up this party." Suki said to the small crowd. " Let's play truth or dare, but my way I ask the questions and issue the dares." Suki said, everyone agreed. " Ok, let's see…Rome, truth or dare?"

" Truth." Rome said, not believing he was agreeing to this.

" Ok. This is for the ladies of the crowd, now you now what type he is. Have you ever slept with a girl and never called her back? And remember, you must tell the truth." Suki said.

" You go me. I have." Rome said as half of the crowd cheers and the rest boo.

"Ok next is…" Suki said as she searches the crowd. 

" Joey, truth or dare?"

Joey thought it over, truth can cause problems, Suki knows a lot. Little did she know so could dare.

" Ok, I'll bit, dare." Joey said.

" I was hoping you'd say that. I dare you to kiss Brian, open mouth." Suki said with an evil grin. Mia stood in the corner, hoping Joey wouldn't do it.

" Your kidding right?" Joey asked.

" Nope." Suki said as Joey gave her the ' you bitch face'.

" Ugh, fine!" Joey said as she grabs Brian and pulls him into a kiss.

AN: Well… What did you think!!! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you liked it, let me know what you think and sorry for such a long chapter, it wouldn't make sense if I cut it off.

Thanks,

Isabelle


	11. Stop fighting me

  


AN: Thanks for the great reviews, I'm glad so many of you liked last chapter, keep the reviews coming.

  


* This chapter has some R rated material.*

  


~ * ~ * ~

  


" Ugh, fine!" Joey said as she grabs Brian and kisses him. Mia was shocked, she hoped and believed Joey wouldn't do it.

  


Joey was about to pull away but Brian wouldn't let her. He pulls her by her waist, the kiss becomes passionate. Their emotions over took them, they forgot there's a crowd watching them. Brian didn't care, he wanted her mouth against his, he wanted to feel her in his arms.

  


He finally let's her go, Joey looks at him like he's crazy, out the corner of her eye, she sees Mia running out the room.

  


" Damn." Joey said as she runs after Mia. " Would you stop!" Joey said as she grabs Mia's arm.

  


" Leave me alone." Mia said as she stops.

  


" What the hell?! I'm really tiered of you getting pissed at me!" Joey snapped.

  


" How could you kiss him?" Mia asked, with so much anger.

  


" It was a dare! That's all." Joey said.

  


" No it wasn't, you can't really believe that, that kiss was a _kiss_." Mia said.

  


" No it wasn't, your seeing things." Joey said.

  


" You can't honestly tell me you didn't like that kiss or even that you didn't want to." Mia said, waiting for Joey to lie to her again. Has she been lying all this time? Mia wondered.

  


" It didn't mean anything. It was a dare, nothing more." Joey simply said.

  


" But you liked kissing him? Didn't you?" Mia asked.

  


" He's cute and a good kisser, that doesn't mean that, we're gonna get married or something." Joey explained, knowing this was going to be a mess.

  


" I can't believe your doing this to me!" Mia snapped.

  


" Doing what? You and Brian are over for a long time now. I said nothing would happen but if something did...there's nothing you can do." Joey explained as she stops caring about what Mia's feeling and explains the truth.

  


" You know what? Dom has the right idea, you are a trader." Mia said before she walks away. Joey doesn't try to stop her, those words hurt like hell, now she really has no one. Instead of going back inside, she goes home.

  


" Ahhh!" Joey screams, as she throws her jacket down. " This is his fault." she realizes, then runs out of her room and back to Tej's garage.

  


The party has died down, there's only a couple of people around.

  


" Where's Brian?" Joey asked Rome.

  


" He should be in his room." Rome said.

  


" Thanks." Joey said as she walks away.

  


" Whoa you look pissed." Brian said as Joey slams the door behind her.

  


" You think? Why the hell didn't you let me go?" Joey asked as she clinches her fist.

  


" I didn't feel like it. I've been wanting to kiss you for a while and now I had the chance, I couldn't pass it up." Brian explained with a sly grin, as he stands in front of her.

  


" You...you ass! You can't kiss me, you can't like me! We're partners and you dated my cousin, nothing is ever going to happen." Joey said as she crosses her arms.

  
  


" You sound so sure." Brian said as he walks closer to her.

  


" I am." Joey said as she steps back but he keeps walking closer and closer, till he pinned her between him and the door.

  


" I know you feel it to, this shock between us, you acted on it till you found out what happened." Brian said as he strokes the side of her stomach.

  


"Don't." Joey whimpers as she closes her eyes and feels his hand rise up to her white lace bra.

  


" Stop fighting me." He whispers in her ear as he begins to un-button her blouse.

  


" Brian." She moans as she feels his lips on her neck, as he slides her top to the ground.

  


He stares into her eyes for a second before he kisses her lips. Joey felt everything rise inside of her, she couldn't take in anymore. As they kiss, she runs her hand under his t-shirt and feels his muscles, wanting him more then ever.

  


AN: I'm a bitch I know this, I am cutting you off, but look at it this way, I'm cutting you off now so that means that next chapter will be full of the stuff you want or maybe not, you have to review to find out. The more reviews the more updates! 

  


Thanks,

Isabelle

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. If you only kknew

AN: Here's the next chapter, sorry for the long wait. I hope it was worth it, enjoy.

  


* This chapter contains a lot of R/NC-17 rated material * 

~ * ~ * ~

  


He stares into her eyes for a second before he kisses her lips. Joey felt everything rise inside of her, she couldn't take in anymore. As they kiss, she runs her hand under his t-shirt and feels his muscles, wanting him more then ever.

  


She slowly left's his shirt over his head, not saying a word, she pulling is presence in, memorizing all of his features. 

  


Brian begins to unbutton her bouse, after he drops it to the ground.

  


" God your so beautiful." Brian said as he runs his hand down her arm.

  


" So are you." Joey said before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

  


They slowly made their way to they bed with their lips still on each other's.

  


Brian laid slightly over Joey as he runs his hand under her skirt, feeling her smooth creamy thighs, then brushes his hand over the V of her panties.

  


Seconds later, their lips part, Brian moves down and removes her boots, then begins kissing along her belly, down to her panty line. As he kisses he removes her black skirt.

  


" Come here." Joey said as he pulls him towards her, then lays over him the way he was with her. And begins kissing along his neck, down to his chest. She waits a second, before slowly sucking on his left nipple, making him moan, then plants soft kisses along his abs and chest.

  


She makes her way down t the hem of his jeans, the un-buttons them and tosses them to the ground. 

  


They found their way back to each other's lips, as they kiss, Brian removes her lace bra, and begins to softly squeeze her breast, intertwining her nipple with his fingers.

  


" Brian." Joey moans as she rests her head on his shoulder. " I can't take it anymore." She said as she runs her hand down to his boxers, putting her hand over him.

  


" I know what you mean." Brian said into her hair.

  


" Don't stop touching me." Joey said as she grabs his hands and places them over her breasts as her back faces his chest, she guides his hands all over her chest.

  


" Brian, I need you inside of me." Joey said in a husky voice before she turns around and pulls him into another powerful kiss.

  


Their bodies roll with each other's till Brian has her pinned beneath him, he pulls a sheet over them. 

  


His hands begin to rome her body, when he makes his way down to her panties, he slowly pulls him down her hips, then off her legs. Then stokes the side of her hip.

  


With her other legs, Joey pulls his boxers down his legs, leaving them both naked in each other's embrace.

  


Their lips finally left each other's, Brian looks deep into her eyes.

  


" Are you sure?" Brian asked, a little out of breathe.

  


" If you only knew." Joey said as she strokes the side of his face.

  


" That's all I needed to hear." Brian said before he places his lips over hers, into a soft kiss this time, as he slowly enters her.

  


Their movements starts slow, they move with each other. He moves away from her lips down to the curve of her neck. Low moans come from both of their mouths. She wraps her legs around his waist, giving him better access to her.

  


Their world begin to spin as they came closer and closer to their climax. Joey begins to bit her bottom lips to keep from screaming.

  


" Oh god." She moans as she grabs the bed spread.

  


They looked into each others, eyes as they both reach their destination, making it more, intense, more pleasurable, more a mazing.

  


They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, noting thinking about what's to come.

  
  


AN: Was this chapter worth the wait??? I really hope it was, I have written sex scenes before but nothing like this, I hope is was ok. Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.

  


Thanks,

Isabelle 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Stuck in my head and can't get out

AN: Here's the next chapter, I'm glad you guys liked the other one so much.

  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~

  


" Hey." Brian said the next morning as he stares into Joey's eyes.

  


" Hey." She said right back, just lost in his blue eyes.

  


After resisting for a couple of seconds, Brian leans down and plants a kiss on her lips.

  


" Brian I have to go." Joey said in between kisses.

  


" Ok." Brian said, not really paying her any mind.

  


" I'm serious." Joey said as she finally gets away from him.

  


She stands from the bed and grabs her clothes and goes to the bathroom. He watched her naked body, the whole time. A couple of minutes later, she walks out fully dressed and Brian had put on his jeans in her absence.

  


" When can I see you again?" Brian softly whispered in her ear.

  


" I don't know, Brian we can't do this again." Joey said, hating to because she wants to be with him again.

  


"Why?" Brian asked as he looks at her.

  


" Because, if Mia was to find out, it would kill her and I promised I wouldn't do anything with you." Joey explained as she grabs her boots from the floor and sits on a chair.

  


" Why would it bother her? We dated, it wasn't a big deal." Brian said.

  


" It was to her." Joey said as she puts her head down.

  


"Can I ask you something?" Brian asked.

  


" What?"

  


" Do you regret what happened?" Brian asked as the room got very serious.

  


" No. I would never regret anything that's happened between us. I wish things were different, I wish we could be together the way I want, but I don't regret last night." Joey explained with a weak smile.

  


" I don't know if I can stay away from you. We're gonna see each other almost everyday, I don't know if I can be around you and not kiss you or touch you." Brian explained from the heart.

  


" I know what you mean, it's hard. Now it's gonna be even harder because now I know what I'm messing." Joey explained as she stands from her seat with her boots on, ready to go.

  


" Now I guess your leaving." Brian pointed out.

  


" Yeah, I guess I'll see you later." Joey said as she walks towards the door.

  


" Yeah later." Brian said as he walks with her.

  


" Well, bye." Joey said, really not wanting to go.

  


" There's something your waiting for or you don't want to leave." Brian said with a smile that made her knees weak.

  


" I'm going." Joey said as she opens the front door.

  


" You don't have to." Brian said.

  


" Yes I do. Bye." Joey quickly said as she walks out the door, she had to leave now or she wouldn't be able to later.

  


Joey, walks into her room and sits on the edge of the bed.

  


" Oh god." Joey said as places her hands over her face. 

  


Seconds later there is a knock on the door, causing her to jump.

  


" What are you doing here?" Joey asked after she opens the door to see Mia.

  


" I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted yesterday, I came by before but you were gone. We've you been?" Mia asked as she and Joey sit down.

  


" I went out for a walk, really early, I couldn't really sleep." Joey said, feeling so bad that she's lying to her best friend, her family.

  


" In the same outfit you had on last night?" Mia asked

  


" Well yeah, when I came home last night, I just went to bed and this morning, it just slipped my mind to change." Joey explained

  


"Oh, well, I'm really sorry for blowing up at you last night, I just got so mad but I know you keep your word, nothings gonna happen with you and Brian and I know that know, I'm sorry for doubting you." Mia explained.

  


" You don't have to say sorry, I understand why you acted the way you did, and u had every right to." Joey said.

  


" Do you have to work today?" Mia asked.

  


" No, I don't think so." Joey said after thinking about it.

  


" Do you want to go have breakfast?" Mia asked, hoping she would say yes as a sorry.

  


" Yeah, ok. Let me change and then we'll go." Joey said as she grabs some things.

  


" Ok." Mia said as Joey walks into the bathroom.

  


Joey lets the water run all over her body, she closes her eyes and remembers Brian's hands, like the water, all over her body.

  


" Why can't I get you out of my head?" Joey asked as she turns off the water and grabs a towel.

  


She puts on a pair of black jeans and a blue tank top that reminds her of his eyes. A minute can't pass with her not picturing Brian in her mind.

  


" You ready?" Mia asked das Joey walks out the bathroom.

  


" Yeah, let's get out of here." Joey said, needing something to take her mind off of Brian.

  
  


AN: You guys know there is a good reason why I left it off here. Review so I know what u thought of this chapter and I can post the other one sooner.

  


Thanks

Isabelle


	14. tell me what you want

AN: Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the next chapter, review!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mia and Joey went to a little café, they've places their orders and are now sitting at a table, waiting.

" I'm glad we did this. I feel bad about how things ended last night." Mia said.

" I said don't worry about it, it doesn't matter." Joey said, she hates how nice Mia is being, it just makes her feel guilty.

" Do you have any plans for tonight?" Mia asked.

" Yeah, there's a meeting about the case. I have to be there." Joey explained.

" What did Brian think of the kiss?" Mia simply asked.

" He saw it for what it was, a dare. Nothing more, nothing less." Joey explained.

" Do you know if he's seeing anyone?"

" Why do you ask?" Joey asked.

" Well, I don't know. Dom doesn't seem to have a problem anymore, so… maybe… Is he seeing anyone?" Mia asked.

" I'm sorry, but yeah, he's seeing someone, for awhile now. She's not around much though, because she works a lot, and umm from what I've heard, it's serious." Joey explained, lying through her teeth, but she couldn't sat he was free.

" Oh. No hurting in asking." Mia said, a little disappointed, but thinking good that he's with someone and not her cousin. Little did she know.

" How much longer are you guys gonna be in Miami?" Joey asked.

" I don't know, we're in no rush to get back, everyone's having fun." Mia explained.

" That's good." Joey said when someone walks up to them.

" Hey, I'm glad I ran into you, we need to talk." Brian said to Joey.

"Ok, let's step outside." Joey said to Brian. " I'll be right back." She said to Mia before they left.

"What's up?" Joey asked as she crosses her arms and looks at the ground.

" Are you okay?" Brian asked.

" Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" Joey asked.

" You know about the meeting tonight. Are you gonna go your self or are we going together?" Brian asked.

" That's what you have to talk about?" Joey asked, looking at him like he's stupid.

" No, that's something I made up, I just wanted to see you. I walked past and their you were." Brian explained.

" What are we gonna do? Things can't go back to the way they were." Joey pointed out, as she looks towards the ground again.

" And I don't want them to. I like you, you know that. I want you, you know that. It's what ever you want to happen." Brian explained.

" I don't know what I want, but I don't want this, what I'm feeling, Mia keeps saying sorry for what she said and I just feel so guilty." Joey explained as she looks up and looks at him.

" We didn't do anything wrong." Brian said in a voice that makes her knees weak.

" I gotta go back in, I'll see you later." Joey said, then left.

" Hey, the food came while you were gone, is everything ok?" Mia asked as Joey sits down.

" Yeah, we just needed to go over some stuff for later." Joey explained.

" Oh, I've been forgetting to tell you. Jason has been asking about you." Mia said before she took a bit out of her food.

" Huh? What? Why?" Joey asked out of shock. Jason was her first boyfriend, first kiss, first everything.

" Just before we left, he asked me how you're doing, he just wanted to know what's been going on with you." Mia explained.

" I haven't talked to him in so long." Joey said.

" I was shocked you guys broke up. Do you ever think there's a chance you'll get back together?" Mia asked.

" I'd be lying if I said I've never thought of it, but things have changed, we changed. we didn't have a bad break up, we just drifted apart. We've both moved on, he's probably dating some supermodel chick." Joey explained.

" He's not seeing anyone." Mia pointed out.

" Mia? What the hell are you doing?"

" I'm not doing anything, I'm just saying you should call him. I know he wants to talk to you. And if you don't want to call him, don't get pissed, but I gave him your number." Mia explained.

" I should kick your ass. But I'm not. Are you ready to go?" Joey asked.

" Yeah." Mia said, then they left.

" Hey man." Suki said as Brian walks towards her seat in the back.

" What's going on?" She asked.

" Nothing much, I went out and bumped into Joey." Brian explained as he sits down.

" By mistake ?" Suki asked.

" Why would you ask that?"

" Because I know you like her and I know something happened last night and don't try and lie, I saw her leave." Suki explained.

" Ok, fine, since you know, maybe you can help me. She's pulling away because she told Mia nothing would happen, she doesn't want to hurt her. But I know this isn't what she wants, what do I do?" Brian asked.

" I don't know what to tell you, have you talked to her?"

" Not really, something always comes up." Brian said.

" You have to talk to her." Suki said.

" You're right, I'll see you later." Brian said before he left.

Brian drove to Joey's, where she's in her room. Mia and her parted ways at the café. She hears the knock on the door and gets up to open it.

" What are you doing here?" Joey asked as she lets Brian in.

" We need to talk, really talk." Brian said.

" About what?" She asked, but had a feeling of what he meant.

" We have to talk about us, about what happened, and what we want top happen." Brian explained.

" We have already talked about this. It was a one night thing, get over it." Joey snapped.

" If it was a one night thing. Why can't you look at me? Why do you stand so far way?" Brian asked.

" Leave it alone."

" Tell me.." Brian started as he walks up to her and cups her cheek.

" Tell me you don't want me and I'll go."

AN: Review and let me know what you thought.


	15. Before the meeting

* This chapter contains A LOT of R/ NC-17 rated material.*

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

" Tell me, you want me to go and I'll go." Brian says as he looks deep into her eyes.

" Why do you make this so hard?" Joey asks.

" It doesn't have to be hard, we both want the same thing." Brian says as he still has his hand on her face, there's this intense feeling between them, that can't be fought.

" You're right, we do want the same thing, but...you don't understand! It is hard.and." Joey stumbles but can't finish, she's cut off by Brian's lips, crashing down on hers, one because he's been wanting to since she left his room and second to get her to shut up.

They stumble on to her bed.

Joey just can't fight it anymore, she needs him, like a drug. His body is her drug.

She feels his hands on her body, her chest begins to feel tight from the intense and want, she feels.

" Brian, wait." Joey says as she stops him from opening her jeans.

" What's wrong?" He asks as he looks at her, under him.

" Don't we have somewhere to be?" Joey asks, referring to their meeting with Verone.

" Not till later." Brian says before he kisses her again. His lips never want to leave hers, as their tongues explore one another's mouth, teasing each other as the other one pulls away. His hands find their way back to her jeans and pull them down her hips, then tosses them to the floor, along with their shirts.

His mouth leaves hers then travels down to her stomach planting kisses along the way. Then he stops at her hipbone and removes the martial of her panties, then slowly begins to suck along her hip, and back to her panty line along her tummy. 

" Come here." Joey says as she pulls his mouth to hers again then rolls him on his back, till she's straddling his lap.

Brian rests his hands on her hips as she kisses along his neck, and nibbles on his ear.

Seconds later, she's pinned under him again, and their lips mold together again. 

As they kiss, Brian, pulls her panties down her legs, then slides his hand in between her legs.

A sharp moan comes from her mouth when she feels his finger inside of her, moving.

When he's done, Joey grabs his arms and pushes him back on his back, as she sits on top of him, she pulls everything off, till their both completely naked. Then she glides him inside of her, and slowly begins to move, with her hands planted on his shoulders as she moves up and down.

~  
~

" Are you ready to go?" Brian asks as Joey comes out the bathroom.

" Yeah, let's go see what the hell this is about." Joey says as they leave her room.

AN: There's a reason I wrote this chapter, because next chapter is where the story begins, everything about the case, everything is gonna happen in the upcoming chapters, so keep reading, and reviewing, I love to know what you guys think.

Thanks

Isabelle


	16. A new case and new partners

AN: Yes I know it took me a long time to update. But I'm gonna be honest, I was stuck I didn't know what to do but that's over because I got a new idea because the one I had I kinda used. Now I have an idea and with this chapter you'll see what it is and start to see what's going to happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian and Joey drove to Verone's and met him and Monica in the back next to the pool much like last time.

After a couple of seconds, Carter started." I'm glad you two could make it. I've been very impressed with what I've heard from Monica and I wanted to have you work for me but that job has fell through. I no longer need you too drive down to the keys for me but I have another job for you if you decided to take it." Carter explained as he glanced between Joey and Brian as he talked. He didn't know much about them but he fully trusted Monica and still needed drivers.

Joey and Brian looked at each other, neither of them knew what to say but they knew Bilkens and Markham wanted Carter put away so Joey jumped in.

" What's the job?" Joey asked as she looked from Brian to Carter.

" You're considering it, good. I own a private island off the Caribbean. It's a play ground for the very rich. There's many hotels and casinos. I also have a private compound where I live. I have a big deal coming through with several business men from Paris to Egypt. I have many shipments that need to be transported between places. I would like you both to come and stay on the island till its time for the job." Carter explained.

Both Joey and Brian were taken back, an island to live on, for how long? Neither knew what to say and Carter saw that.

" Don't worry about answering it now. Sleep on it and give me an answer tomorrow." Carter explained as he stood from his seat, everyone followed.

They all said their goodbyes and Joey and Brian quickly went to go meet with Markham and Bilkens. They drove to the headquarters and met in the back office room.

Joey gave both the men all the details to what Carter told them. " Monica should be here soon, we scheduled a meeting with her. When she gets here lets see if she has anymore details to what Verone had planed." Markham said and Bilkens agreed.

" Alright fine. What are you guys thinking though? Is taking this deal an option?" Brian asked as he looked at all three of them. He signed on to work a case here in Miami. Going out of the state wasn't something he was sure he could do. 

" We need to nail Verone. We need more details before we decide what to do next. Yes it is an option, would you guys be willing to go to the Caribbean?" Bilkens asked.

" Yeah." Joey said quickly, she barely thought of it. 

" You made up your mind that fast?" Brian asked as he turned his attention to Joey.

" Yeah. Ok I know this might sound crazy but this actually sounds fun. Bilkens is right Verone needs to be taken down and Verone said this was a big deal for him so why not get him on his biggest deal? That's a golden opportunity to make sure Verone would never be a free man again." Joey explained to Brian. She didn't think twice about to say yes or no because she was a cop and it was her job to get the bad guys and she wanted to nail Verone just as much as Markham and Bilkens but it wasn't because she wanted to be a good cop, she had her own reasons.

Markham said. " It's good to hear your take on it and how far you're willing to go to take down a criminal."

" Dude, did you just say something nice to me?" Joey asked with a cringed face.

" Let's forget about that. Brian what are you thinking?" Bilkens asked.

" I don't know." Brian said as he ran his hand threw his hair. For some reason it just didn't seem like a good idea to him but he also thought of Joey, she was going to do it and he couldn't let her go alone because what if something happened to her.

" You guys talk it out, we have something to go take care of." Bilkens said as he and Markham left.

" What do I have to do to get you to be ok with this?" Joey asked as she turned in her seat and stared into Brian's blue eyes.

" What are you willing to do?" Brian asked with a half smile as he cupped his hand around the nape of her neck.

" Get your mind out of the gutter. Just say yes, I promise you won't regret it, you know unless we die or something." Joey said as she really thought about it but that thought wasn't going to change her mind.

" That doesn't sound to comforting." Brian sarcastically said as his hand moved from her neck to resting on her thigh.

" It's not comforting so be a big hero and come with to protect me." Joey begged in a whiny voice.

" Fine." Brian said. He folded just as Joey knew he would because she wanted him to.

" Thank you." Joey said before she leaned over and kissed Brian on the lips. Not more then two seconds later, Bilkens and Markham walked in with Monica. Everyone took their seats and started to talk.

Monica said. " This deal Verone says is his biggest and hopefully his last so we have to get him. It's a shuffling between his product and the buyers who are willing to pay a lot of money. Everything is taking place at his compound. Your job would be to transfer the amount of money from his compound to some location he hasn't told me yet. The island and the compound not far off is pretty big so I'm guessing its from one place to another." Monica explained to both Joey and Brian.

" Sounds like a plan." Joey said as she thought it all over, the details of what they knew and what had to be done for the case but not far from her mind was her plains and what she was going to do.

Monica turned to Markham. " Carter wants Joey and Brian on the job but he also needs more drivers, it's a big operation." She explained.

" When does he plan on leaving to the compound?" Bilkens asked.

" Two or three days." Monica said.

" We're going to need to get someone one on our side to fill the positions so we have a little more on our side." Markham thought out loud.

" They need to be good drivers." Bilkens pointed out.

" I got an idea." Joey said as she watched everyone stop talking and face her. " We need go drivers and people we can trust, I know some people." She explained.

" We're desperate. Who ever you find that you trust with your life and is willing to do it, bring them in tomorrow and we'll see what happens next." Markham explained.

Both Brian and Joey left because they weren't needed anymore. In the car Brian finally asked. " Who do you have in mind to ask?"

" You're not going to like it but I plan on asking Letty, Leon, Vince and Dom." Joey said as she turned from the window and looked at Brian.

" You and Dom are barely speaking to each other, he doesn't trust you from what you've told me. What makes you sure he'll say yes?" Brian asked as he kept his eyes focused on the rode.

" Once I explain something's to him, he'll say yes because he'll understand." Joey thought out loud almost forgetting Brian was sitting right next to her.

" Understand what?" 

" It's nothing for you to worry about." Joey said almost feeling guilty for not trusting Brian enough to tell him the truth but she decided to worry about that later on.

Brian pulled up to Joeys shop and she explained to him she'll see him later because there was some stuff she had to take care of. Once he drove away, Joey hopped into her car and drove to the hotel Mia told her everyone was staying at.

Joey drove as fast as she can, there was something in her veins just pushing her over the edge. She needed to get to Dom and talk to him because if anyone understood what was going on, it was him.

Joey parked her car and quickly went up to Dom's room where he and everyone else was hanging out. 

" I'll get it." Dom said as he heard the knock and he was the closets to the door.

" We really need to talk."

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks,

Isabelle 


	17. Wrong Never Felt so Right

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey explained everything to the gang and they all listened. They knew what it meant to Joey for them to say yes. Dom pulled Joey out into the hallway, he needed to talk to her before anyone agreed to anything.

" You always said you get your revenge." Dom said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. " I need to know if we do this and it gets thick, family or the badge?" He asked.

Joey didn't have to even think of answer. " Family, always." She said with out a doubt. She loved her family more then anything that's why it broke her heart when she lost Dom and the rest of the gang, they were a big part of her family.

" Does anyone know about your past with Verone?" Dom asked.

" No and I wasn't planning on telling anyone." Joey firmly said as she leaned against the wall as well.

" Not even your partner?"

" Brian can't know, the less he knows the better. I pressured him to take this part of the case, now that I think about it, he shouldn't have listened to me." Joey thought out loud. She was selfish, she wanted Brian close, she never thought of the fact it might get too dangerous and Brian could get hurt. 

" You care about him, don't you?" Dom asked. He already knew the answer, it amazed him that she had started to care for someone after Jason, they stayed friends somewhat but he broke her heart. Dom didn't hold anything against Brian because it the long run Brian saved his ass. If Joey and Brian hooked up Dom would've been ok with it but there was still Mia to think about.

" I plead the fifth on that." Joey said with a slight smile. " So are you taking the job or what?"

" If everyone else is game, you got your self some new partners." Dom said.

" So we ok now?" Joey hesitantly asked.

" We will be." Dom said before he turned around and entered the hotel room. 

It was agreed, Dom, Letty, Leon and Vince would go with Joey and Brian to the island. Joey had asked Jesse to take care of her shop while she was gone, he told her she had nothing to worry about and if anything, Mia was there to help. She wasn't happy about staying behind while everyone was out risking their lives. She hadn't told Joey or even admitted it to her self that it bothered her that Brian and Joey were going to a beautiful island and they would be together every step of the way.

Joey thanked everyone for saying yes to working with cops but they all knew about her past and what it all meant to her, no one hesitated to say yes. 

Joey drove to Brian's to fill him in on that fact everyone said yes and because she wanted to see him. She loved the time they spent together but in the back of her mind she remembered how Mia had gotten hurt by Brian and still nursed a broken heart and if she found out Brian and Joey were together, Joey might lose Mia just when she was getting her family back, what was left of her family. The thought of Mia hating her and casting her out of her life made Joey sick but she couldn't push Brian away, she tried that, it didn't work then and it would've never work.

" Hey, how'd things go?" Brian asked as he let her in and shut the door.

" I went and they said yes." Joey simply said as she put her hands in her jean pockets. She looked at him, she could've spent hours just looking at Brian, his deep blue eyes that seemed to really stand out in the hot beaming sun, his perfectly curved lips. She loved his long tanned arms and big firm hands that she loved when they touched her body. She knew what she felt toward Brian might've been wrong in many eyes but wrong never felt so right.

" You sounded so sure they would say yes, I guess you were right." Brian pointed out.

" Yeah, I told you I'm always right." Joey said as she walked up to Brian then pushed him against the wall. " But…" She placed a kiss on his neck. "…I don't wanna talk about that now." She softly said before she pulled him into a hungry raw kiss on the lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isabelle

Preview to next chapter: Time to go to the island and Joey sees someone from the past.


	18. That can't be good

Everyone met with Markham and Bilkens, once everything was cleared. They headed to the airport and met up with Verone and Monica to broad their private jet. Everything was happening so fast but it was what everyone knew was going to happen, just remain calm was all they had to do and everything should go smooth.

The plain ride wasn't long. Much wasn't spoken of, they talked about the job for Verone. Verone explained some of the island, it was pretty peaceful. But Joey wasn't at peace she had her mind full on what was happening, what needed to happen. Verone's charm didn't fool her, she knew the kind of monster he was.

Once they were off the plain, Monica and Cater went their way. Cater explained where everyone would be staying, the whole 15th floor of the hotel he owned belonged to them. Then he and Monica left to their own private villa.

" This is like the best job I've ever had." Leon remarked. " Did you see that beach?" He asked.

" There's beaches in Miami." Joey pointed out, she couldn't hide her sour mood but _almost_ everyone understood why she was a bit down.

" Not like this." Vince chimed in.

" You guys ain't looking at the beaches and the ocean, you're looking at the ass all over the place." Letty said as she stood next to Dom.

" Let's head up to your rooms." Dom said before the conversion went another way. Every time they started talking about girls it always put Letty is a feisty mood because she didn't like the idea of other girls around her fiancé'.

No one said anything they all headed upstairs. There was enough rooms for everyone to have their own. Letty and Dom stayed together and Brian took the room right next to Joey. The two rooms had a adjoining doors.

Joey sat on the edge of the queen size bed. It was a great hotel room, lots of space, a clear view of the ocean. She left the only suitcase she packed in the corner of the room, she had no intention of un-packing.

She laid back on the bed. She had to think of a plan to nail Verone to a wall, they had to get him this time, he couldn't slip away like before. Joey closed her eyes, she hated thinking about before, before was heartache and pure pain.

A soft knock on the door pulled her out of those dark thoughts, she sat up. Come in." Joey said, then in walked Letty.

  
  
" So how you feeling?" Letty asked as she sat beside Joey on the bed. 

" I'm fine, not as giddy as the boys but I'm fine." Joey explained.

" We've been friends for a long time. I know you pretty well, what's going on with you and Brian?" Letty asked as she folded her hands over her lap.

" I might be falling in love with him." Was all Joey said. She needed to talk to someone and Letty was perfect for it.

" Whoa." Letty said with shock in her voice. " I thought you were just sleeping together." She said.

" Yeah, that too." Joey said slowly nodding.

" Oh well ok." Letty said. " I hear something behind it, what's going on?"

" Mia. She's gonna hate me. When she thought something was happening she blew up now that something is happening and getting a little deep, she's going to blow something." Joey explained with the bitterness in her voice. She didn't want Mia to be disappointed but she would be.

" Don't worry about Mia, she'll deal. It's time for you to finally be happy honey and if Brian's it, go for it." Letty said as she placed a hand on Joey's shoulder. " I need to get back, we're going down to the beach." She explained as she stood up.

" Have fun." Joey said as Letty left. 

There was another knock but from the door to Brian's room, he walked in, Joey smiled. " What's up?" she asked.

" I talked with Monica, Verone wants us to met him in half hour. Didn't give much details." Brian explained as he sat beside her.

" Everyone went done to the beach, I'll go fill them in a little later." Joey said.

Brian looked into her eyes. " What's wrong? You look a little drained out." 

Joey cracked a smile. " I'm fine, I guess the case is just taking it's toll. I want this over with already." She explained. And that was the truth. She was tiered of Carter Verone, she wanted him to pay already.

" It will be." Brian said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Joey rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so comfortable with him and it felt right. Nothings ever really felt right in her life, that's why her job of living different life's were so easy. But those small thrillers of catching the bad guy weren't enough, Joey wanted to be happy and wanted to be in love, she was all of that with Brian.

" This shouldn't take long." Joey said after awhile. "If everything goes right."

" Verone on some level trusts Monica and what she thinks. He's not thinking we're closing in on him. It's going to end here with him." Brian said as he tightened his grip around her waist. He knew this case meant something to her, she was emotionally evolved. He didn't want to push for answers, he knew when she's was ready, she'd tell him.

" I hope you're right." Joey softly said. 

They stayed in each other's arms for another fifteen minutes then headed down stairs to gather everyone up and explained what was going on. Once everyone was changed and ready, they met in the hall way then head to meet Verone as a group.

" Just in time." Verone said as they made their way to the table he sat at with Monica. Everyone sat at the same large table before Verone continued. " I hope you're enjoying your stay. I want you to meet the hotel manager, if you need anything, you let him know. He should be here any minute." He explained as he glanced around the area for the hotel manger as well as one of his employee's for other more illegal reasons.

Joey looked down at the table, she didn't want anyone to see how bad she did not want to be there. Where she heard Verone say. " Here he is." She looked up and her heart stopped.

" Jason."

  
  
  
Isabelle 


End file.
